How to Rock: Season Two
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: From good music, to fights, to love triangles, this season will have you hooked. How to Rock is back for the second season!
1. How to Rock a First Date

**Hai darlings! Here is the story you have all been waiting for. I am so proud to write this for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock (even though I should because I'm writing the next season!) I also don't own anything else used.**

* * *

 **Episode one: How to Rock a First Date**

Kacey Simon walks into Brewster High School. Her heels making a click clack sound on the floor. She walks to her locker and puts her books in. She grabs her lip gloss and applies it while looking at her reflection in her mirror. She puts her lip gloss away and heads to the band room.

Stevie Baskara walks into Brewster High School with her bass and her books. She goes to her locker and puts her bass on the ground while she opens her locker. She opens it and puts her books in. She picks up her bass and goes to the band room.

Zander Robbins walks into Brewster High School. As he makes his way to his locker, two girls came up to talk to him. He smiles and the two girls give him their numbers. He accepts it and goes to his locker to put his books away. He opens his locker and a miles when he see the picture of Gravity Five before they had Kacey. He smirks and heads to the band room with his ukulele.

Nelson Baxter walks into Brewster High School. His attention focused on the device in his hands. He managed to get to his locker without looking up and he puts his books in. He turn around and collides into Kevin. They hug and head to the band room.

Kevin Reed walks into Brewster High School. He has his game device with him and he goes to his locker to put his books away. He bumps into Nelson as he's going to the band room. They hug and talk about Furious Pigeons as they go to the band room.

Molly Garfunkel and Grace King walk into Brewster High School. They walk to the Perf Bathroom and reapply their makeup before going to find Gravity Five.

* * *

Kacey is the first one there. She walks in through the door that has stairs leading down into their rehearsal area. Stevie walks through the other door a few seconds after Kacey. They spot each other and they hug. Zander walks through hehe door hehe hat Kacey walked through an he sees the girls hugging. He walks up to them and he gives them a group hug. Nelson and Kevin walk in and see them hugging, so they go up behind them and hugged them.

They all start to talk furiously and then Molly and Grace come in.

"Hi guys," Molly says as she comes up to Kacey and gives her a hug.

"Yeah, hi," Grace says and gives Stevie a hug.

"Hey," Kacey says and the boys say, "hi."

" 'sup," Stevie responds to them as she gives Molly a hug.

They sit down on the couch and arm chairs. Nelson in the chair near the door. On the couch was Stevie, Zander, Kacey, and Molly. Grace was sitting on the chair across from Nelson. Kevin sits down on Nelson arm of the chair.

"So how was everyone's break," Molly asks.

"It was awesome," Kacey says, "I went to New York and I had so much fun."

"I went to Paris with Molly," Grace responds and then adds, "we had a much fun. We saw the awful tower."

"Grace, I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Eiffel Tower," Stevie says.

"No, the paper said that it was awful," she says.

"Ok," Stevie mouths to herself.

"So, how was your break," Molly says as she comes to sit down next to Zander. Zander says, "it would've been better if I had my friends with me… or a beautiful girl."

Molly smiles at him and Zander smiles back. Stevie frowns at Zander before she says, "Ok, what did you two do?" Nelson and Kevin look up from their games and say, "we went to each other's house."

Stevie nods slowly and takes out her phone. She looks at the time, 7:27. "The bell should ring in a minute," she says. Everyone gets up to go to their locker. Nelson gets up and bumps into Grace.

"Oops s-s-sorry Grace," he stutters. Grace shakes her head, "It's ok Nelson. I missed you."

Nelson stares in shock at the girl in front of him. She smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek. She then leaves with Molly and Kacey to the Perf Bathroom. Stevie smiles and says, "Wow Nelson. She really missed you." Nelson nods his head as he and Kevin head out to their locker.

Stevie gets up from the couch and walks to the door. Zander walks behind her and says, "I missed you Steves." Stevie smiles and says, "I missed you too."

Kacey walks into Mr. March's class and sits down in the back of the class. Stevie walks in and sits next to her. Molly comes running in and says, "guys, Justin Cole is back." Stevie, who was resting her head on the desk, quickly shot up her head from her desk.

"What?" she says. Molly nods her head and Stevie turns to Kacey with wide eyes full of excitement. She's excited that Justin Cole was finally back from his trip around the world.

"He's back," Stevie says and Kacey nods. Just then, Mr. March comes in and says, "take a seat you little Zip Poppers."

Everyone groans and sits in their seats. During the lesson, Stevie stares out of the window and daydreams through the whole class. She was awaken from her thoughts as the bell rang.

"You were pretty entertained in class today," Kacey says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about Justin," Stevie says.

"You usually don't act this way about a guy," Kacey says.

"I know, but come on Kacey. It's Justin Cole, everyone likes him," Stevie rambles.

They walk to their lunch table and sit down. Zander walks in with Nelson and Kevin. They were whispering and both girls stopped talking as soon as they walk up to the table.

"We heard that Justin Cole is back," Kevin says.

"Yeah, he is," Stevie says with a dreamy expression.

"I she okay," Nelson asks. Kacey shakes her head and gets up to talk to Molly.

"I've never seen her like this," Zander says.

"We haven't either," Nelson and Kevin reply simultaneously.

Zander sits next to Stevie and says, "are you okay?" Stevie snaps out of her thoughts and says, "yeah. Totally fine."

Zander nods and Nelson and Kevin take out their games. After a moment of quiet a voice says, "Hey Stevie." Stevie turns around and yells, "Justin!" She runs towards him and hugs him. He smiles and hugs back.

"I missed you so much," Stevie says.

"I have too. And I have to ask you something. Something I was going to ask you when you came to my party last time," he swallows and says, "Stevie will you go on a date with me?"

The whole courtyard goes quiet. Stevie thinks before saying, "I would love to."

Justin smiles and says, "I'll pick you up tonight at eight." Stevie smiles and Justin walks away.

She turns to look at the guys who are sitting at the table. She smiles and sits down next to Zander before she puts her head in her hands and stares off into space.

Zander looked at Stevie and then at Nelson and Kevin. Both boys shrugged and went back to playing Furious Pigeons.

* * *

Molly and Grace walk into the Perf Bathroom. "We need to show the school that Gravity Five and the Perfs are finally friends."

"How will we do that?" Grace asks.

"Well I was thinking that we throw a party and invite everyone in the school," Molly says. Grace nods and says, "I like your idea."

Molly smiles and says, "good. Now I'm going to go make the invitations." Molly walks out and Grace follows her with a smiles on her face.

* * *

Zander walks in followed by Stevie. He sits down on the couch and Stevie sits down next to him. She stares ahead and daydreams.

Zander look at the girl in front of him and moved his hand in front of her face. She didn't blink. He frowns and says, "Stevie?"

Stevie snaps out and says, "what? I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Zander nods and Stevie smiles sheepishly.

* * *

"So, I guess you all are wondering why we I called you here," Kacey says. Kevin looks at her and says, "You didn't call us here. We were already here. You just started talking."

Kacey rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, I guess you are all wondering why I started talking."

Zander shakes his head and says, "No. No we aren't."

Kacey looks at Zander with a glare and he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Now as I was saying," Kacey says, "Stevie is going on her first actual date with _the_ Justin Cole. We need to help prepare her. Are you guys in?"

Zander, Nelson, and Kevin look at each other and finally Nelson says, "Kacey, how do we put this… No."

"What? Come on guys. We can't leave Stevie unprepared for her first date. What if she messes up and makes and complete fool of herself? Wouldn't you guys like someone to help you?"

The three boys look at each other before Nelson says, "We are totally going to regret this."

Kacey smiles and the the three boys slump down in their seat.

* * *

Stevie walks into the band room to find everything different, "What happened in here?"

The instruments were gone and in their place was a circular table with two chairs and a candle in the middle. The room was empty and Stevie starts to slowly back away, when she bumps into someone. She turns around and sees Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and Zander.

"What is happening?" she says.

Kacey walks over to her and says, "we are getting you ready for your date with Justin Cole."

Stevie's eyes go big before she screams and the rest of Gravity Five corner her.

* * *

Justin walks up to Kacey's house. He nervously knocked on the door and Stevie came out. She was wearing a black tank top with black ripped jeans. She had ripped converse and her leather jacket.

"A little casual for a date to a restaurant, don't you think?" Justin says. Stevie smiles and says, "Well then, I guess you should forget about the date?"

Justin smiles and says, "After you, m'lady."

Stevie smiles, "Why thank you my good man."

* * *

Kacey looks out through her window before saying, "Come on. We need to spy on her."

The boys reluctantly follow Kacey out of her house and into her car.

* * *

Stevie and Justin walk into _The Plazaa._ They walk to their table and sit down.

"So, how was the world," Stevie asks.

Justin smiles and says, "honestly it was great. I helped so many people who needed it and I got to meet many important people."

"Wow, I would love to go visit the world. So who did you meet?" Stevie asks.

""Well, I meet the Queen of England, the King of Spain, the President of France **(I don't know if France has a president)** … there was so many people."

"Wow. The only important person I've ever meet was the mayor of Brewster," Stevie says.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll meet someone important one day," Justin says.

"Thanks Justin," Stevie says.

* * *

Kacey arrives at _The Plazaa_ and the band gets out and they go in.

"Zander you know the plan. Now go," Kacey says. Zander stand up and goes to the man that checks for your reception. Zander talks to the man and then he starts to fall down, pretending he had butt cramps.

The man and Zander left, leaving the area unattended. Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson go in.

"Where are they?" Kacey asks. They look around and then they spot them. Kacey runs to a plant and hides behind it. Kevin and Nelson follow her and crouch down next to her.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asks. Kacey looks asks him and whispers, "We have to hear their conversation. Here hold my purse I'm going to get closer."

Kacey hands Kevin her purse and walks next to a man that's rolling a cart towards Stevie table. Nelson and Kevin watch from afar with nervous looks on their face. Zander walks towards them and crouches down next to them.

"What's going on?" he whispers. Nelson responds with a worried look, "Kacey wants to get closer so she can hear what they are saying."

Zander nods and forms an 'O' shape with his mouth.

Kacey walks closer, but right when she about to get to Stevie's table the cart crosses her path and she crashes into it. The sound echoes through the room. Spaghetti flies up and falls onto Kacey. Kacey stands up and tries to walk away, but is stopped by Stevie.

"Kacey!" Stevie yells. Kacey turns around and looks at Stevie. Stevie glare at Kacey, but directs her next line to the boys, "get out from behind the plant."

The boys slowly get up and hold their arms in the air. Stevie has an annoyed look on her face and the water comes up to her and says, "I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave."

Stevie storms out followed by Justin. The boys and Kacey walk out with their heads hung in shame. When they get outside Stevie says, "Justin would it be okay if I stayed here with these guys?"

Justin nods and says, "yeah. Text me if you need anything."

Stevie smiles as he leaves and turns to Gravity Five when he's gone.

"You want to explain, what just happened?" Stevie says. She's looking at all of them but her voice is directed to Kacey.

"We were trying to spy on you and see that your date was going perfect because I didn't want you to mess up," Kacey explains. Stevie nods and says, "Kacey I'm not going to lie, I'm very mad that you ruined my first date, but I see where you're coming from. Thank you for trying to make my first date perfect, but you ruined it and I can't get that back."

Stevie frowns when she finished and Kacey says, "I think I have a way to repay you."

* * *

Kacey guides Stevie through a crowded place. Stevie has a blindfold on and Kacey is taking her somewhere to repay her for ruining her first date.

When Kacey reaches her destination she says, "You can take off the blindfold now."

Stevie does ands instructed and the first thing she sees are bright lights and carnival rides. She turns around and sees Justin waiting for her with a rose. She smiles and goes up to him. He gives her the rose and Stevie smiles. She turns back to Kacey and says "Thanks Kacey. You really are a good friend."

Stevie and Justin walk off and Kacey turns around to a rounder Nelson, Kevin, and Zander wiping their faces. "Are you crying?" she asks them. They quickly cover their faces and say, "No. Why would we cry?"

Kacey shakes her head and says, "Come on guys. We are going on some rides."

* * *

"Is it too pink for Gravity Five?" Molly says.

"Um, I don't know," Grace responds.

"Grace your no help," Molly says, "We are totes going to throw a party next week. Now who to invite?"

"I don't know, but I want to go to the carnival," Grace says. Molly rolls her eyes, "Fine, but just this once."

* * *

Molly and Grace walk into the line for the Merry-go-round, when they spot Gravity Five.

"Hey guys," Molly and Grace yell. Gravity Five see them and go join them in line.

"Where's Stevie?" Grace asks.

"Oh, she's with Justin," Kacey says. They nod and continue laughing and talking.

* * *

 **Hello! FINALLY HOW TO ROCK SEASON TWO HAS COME! I will be updating this every Thursday if I can. Please review and leave me any ideas and characters for upcoming chapters.**

 **~Alexia**


	2. How to Rock Valentine's Day

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. Thanks too my guests that reviewed, I felt really bad not updating because you two were so excited for this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 _YESSSSS! I'm so excited for this! I can't wait to see the whole ship thing play out! Best of luckXx_

 **I'm so happy that you're excited. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I would like to know who you are in my reviews so that I don't confuse you with someone else. Thanks for the luck darling!**

 **Jt:  
** _Yes! I've been waiting!_

 **I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. Please forgive me darling!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock (although I should because I'm writing the next season!)**

* * *

 **Episode two: How to Rock Valentine's Day**

It's Valentine's Day at Brewster High School and the school decided to get into the spirit of Valentine's Day by decorating all the lockers, walls, doors, and classrooms pink, red, and white. ASB(the school's student body) were going from locker to locker, placing little candy hearts in each locker.

The school came buzzing to life as guys gave their girlfriends roses, chocolates, and gifts.

Kacey walks to Gravity Five's Lunch table and sat down, eager to open all the gifts she had received in the short fiive minutes since shes got to school.

Nelson and Kevin came in with their Furious Pigeons game in their hands. They sat down on the table, too entertained to ask about all the roses, chocolates, and gifts that were crowding the table.

Zander walks into the courtyard, with his arms full of gifts and a line of crazy fangirls walking after him.

Stevie walks into the courtyard from the opposite direction with Justin, chatting about how much fun their date was. Stevie says bye to Justin and heads to Gravity Five's table before she says, "Why is everything pink?!"

Gravity Five looks at her with blank expressions before Kacey says, "it's Valentine's Day."

Stevie's eyes widen as realization hits her.

"That's today?"

"Yup," Kacey says, "and your outfit is not screaming Valentine's Day."

"It never does," Stevie says slowly.

"I know, that's why I asked Molly to get you a super cute outfit for today!" Kacey yells excited about what was going to happen.

Stevie's eyes widen as realization hits her. "Oh no."

* * *

Stevie walks out of the Perf bathroom with a scowl on her face. She was dressed in a white dress with pink flowers all over it. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on pink heels. Everyone in the halls stop talking and looks at her.

"What?" she says to a group of Freshman girls. The girls scamper away and Stevie keeps walking.

She arrives at the band room and everyone stops talking. Kacey smiles, knowing that she was the one that made the resident bad girl, Stevie Baskara, to wear a dress, a pink dress.

Nelson and Kevin look up from their game and their mouths fell open. Just then, Zander walks into the room and is about to say something but stops as he sees Stevie. His mouth hangs open and his eyes got bigger.

"What happened?" Zander asks Kacey, knowing that Stevie would never volunteer to wear that on her own.

"Uhh, let's just say, I had some help," Kacey says as she sits on the edge of the couch.

"From who?" Zander says before he nods and says, "ohh."

Stevie frowns at them and says, "I'm right here you know!"

"We know," Nelson says and they go back to talking about how Kacey shouldn't have done what she did to Stevie.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Stevie yells and everyone shuts up, "it's fine. I actually think that i might be able to impress Justin with this."

"See guys, she totally fine with it," Kacey says. Zander glares at her and she looks away.

"Oh, look. I have a call. I gotta go. Bye," Kacey says as she runs out of the room.

"Are you sure, you're okay with this Stevie?" Zander asks.

"Yeah, i'm sure. Now, where is Justin?" she says. The three boys share a look, they never thought they would see the day that the resident bad girl, Stevie Baskara, would be… girly!

"I think he was outside with his friends," Zander says.

"Thanks guys," Stevie says as she leaves the three boys alone.

"So, why do you have a big bag of presents?" Nelson asks.

"Oh, you see, every year I give my fan girls and the girls I like, Valentine's Day presents. It's like a way to say thank you for being there," Zander says with a smile.

"Oh," Nelson and Kevin say before they continue playing their games.

* * *

"Molly!" Stevie yells from the other side of the courtyard.

"Yes," Molly says. Stevie looks at the clipboard in her hands and says, "what's that?"

"Oh, didnt i tell you, were throwing a party for Valentine's Day," she says with a smile.

"Oh, anyway Justin Cole is over there but I don't know what he is going to say when he sees me," Stevie says.

"Look, Stevie, you just need to be yourself, but different and nice, but not too nice, and sma-"

"Okay, I'm just going to go talk to him now, bye!" Stevie says.

* * *

"Should there be Pink streamers or red streamers?" Grace questions the other Perfs about their Valentine's Day party.

"Pink" some girls say. Grace nods and says, "okay, that's all I need to know for now. I'm going to go tell Molly now."

Grace waves bye and turns around to find Molly but bumps into Kacey instead.

"Hey Kacey," Grace says.

"Hey Grace. What are you doing?" Kacey questions.

"Oh, I'm just preparing everything for the Valentine's Day party," she responds.

"Cool, can I help with something?" Kacey asks.

"Uh, yeah. We need entertainment. Can you guys play at the party?" Grace asks.

"Sure," Kacey says, "now I need a date."

* * *

"Hey Trinity, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Olivia, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Jackie, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Vicky, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Marisa, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Callie, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Can we stop now," Nelson says as he stops walking.

"Yeah this is really hurting," Kevin says panting from the walk they were currently on, "and all this chocolate is making me hungry."

"Come on guys. Just a little more," Zander says.

"Fine," they reply as Zander starts to walk again and they follow holding a big bag of gifts for his fangirls.

"Hey Thalia, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Fleur, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Carol, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Hey Justin," Stevie says as she walks towards Justin, who's hanging out with his friends.

"Hey Stevie," Justin says after he says goodbye to his friends.

"So," Stevie says standing awkwardly.

"You look beautiful," Justin says looking at her.

"Uh, thanks," Stevie says shyly with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance Molly's having?" Justin asks with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Stevie smiles. Of course," she says as her smile becomes bigger.

* * *

"So, how about pink streamers here and white streamers over there?" Molly asks the two Perf girls that were in charge of decorations.

They nodded their heads and one of them says, "I think it's a good idea. What if we also have red hearts, held by strings, hanging from the ceiling."

Molly thought about it and bit her lip in thought.

"Hmm, I think that could work," Molly finally says. The Perf girls nod and go off to buy the decorations.

* * *

"Hey Evelyn, this is for you, Happy Valentine's Day," Zander says.

"Finally, we are done! Freedom! FREEDOM!," Kevin says.

"Wait, there's still two more presents," Nelson says looking into Zander's bag.

"Awwww," Kevin says annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Those are for the girls," he says.

"Wait, you said that you only brought presents for your fangirls and the girls you like," Nelson says.

"Ohh," Kevin says, "you like the girls."

"N-no, I like them as friends because that's what they are," Zander says with wide eyes.

"Hmm, sure Zander," Nelson says with a suspicious look.

* * *

The music is blasting throughout Molly's beach house. Everyone was dancing and eating the pink hearts shaped cookies.

Gravity Five walks in and stares in aww at Molly's beach house.

"Welcome to Perf Paradise," Kacey tells them as they walk in.

Nelson and Kevin freak out when they see the chocolate fountain, but Kacey maintains a grip on the rope she tied to them.

Stevie and Zander walk behind Nelson and Kevin, looking at every single detail.

"Hey guys," Molly says as she walks towards them and gives Kacey a hug.

"Oh, hey guys," Grace says as she walks towards them and waves at Nelson.

"Oh, h-h-hey G-G-rac-c-e," Nelson stutters. He blushes and Grace bits her lip, trying to hid the smile forming on her lips.

Stevie touches Zanders shoulder with her left hand and with her right hand she placed it over her heart and says, "they grow up so fast."

Zander laughs and smiles at her. Stevie smiles back and spots Justin.

She takes her hand off of Zanders shoulder and says, "Hey Justin."

"Hey Stevie," he says, "Hey Zander."

"Hi Justin," Zander says before he walks away to join Kacey and the rest of Gravity Five.

"You look really pretty," he says to her. She smiles and says, "thank Justin"

They both start to lean in when Kacey interrupts,"hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to perform and I need Stevie to come."

"Woah. Chill Kacey. I'll be right there," Stevie says annoyed that Kacey ruined her moment with Justin.

Stevie smiles at Justin and says, "I have to go perform now."

"Ok, I'll be watching," he says before he disappears into the crowd.

Stevie walks to the stage where all of Gravity Five is getting ready.

Kacey steps to the mic and says, "Hey guys. I'm Kacey Simon and we are Gravity Five!"

The crowd claps as they start to play Go With Gravity.

When they finish everyone claps.

"Let's Party!" Kacey yells into the microphone before she gets off the stage and starts to dance.

* * *

"I had a good time tonight," Justin tells Stevie as they walk along the moonlit beach.

"Me too," Stevie says as she holds onto Justin's arm.

"But there is something that would make it better," Justin says as he stops walking and kneels down.

* * *

"Hey Kacey," Zander says as she comes to sit next to her outside, "having a good time?"

Kacey nods her head and says, "it's good. It could be better though."

"Oh, well I got you something," he says as he gives her a pink velvet box. She takes it and looks at him.

She opens it and she gasps at what is inside. There is a silver, diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful," she says as she picks it up and holds it in her hand.

"I hoped you would like it. I picked it out just for you," he says and smiles as Kacey's smile grows bigger.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asks him.

He nods and takes the necklace. Kacey grabs her hair up and Zander fastens the necklace to her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says to her.

They look out to the distance of the beach where the moon meets the ocean.

* * *

"Hey Grace," Nelson says as he comes up to her.

"Hey Nelson," she says softly smiling at him.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to… wanted to… uh, wanted to dance," Nelson says and closes his eyes afraid of what she would say.

"Of course," she says and Nelson looks at her.

She walks to the dance floor and motions for Nelson to come over to her. He walks over to her and starts to awkwardly dance.

* * *

"Stevie will you be my girlfriend," Justin asks. The waves of the beach becomes calmer and the moonlight shines bright her than it was a few minutes ago.

Stevie's mouth opens and she struggles to speak. She sighs and looks towards the beach house.

* * *

Molly walks outside and sees Kacey and Zander.

"Come on guys. We need to start ending the party. I don't want the neighbors complaining again," she says as Kacey and Zander stand up and head inside.

* * *

"Look, Justin, I like you I really do, but… I don't want a relationship right now. I'm sorry," Stevie says as she starts to run to the beach house.

"Stevie wait," she hears Justin shout but she keeps running.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! Now I need you all to leave," Molly says as the rest of the Perfs and Gravity Five push everyone out.

When the last person left everyone starts cleaning. Molly and Grace clean the kitchen, the rest of the Perfs clean upstairs, Nelson cleans the front of the yard, Kevin and Kacey clean the living room, and Zander cleans the backyard.

* * *

Stevie stops running when she sees Zander outside picking up trash. She runs towards him and throws herself in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and put her face next to his neck. His arms go around her waist and he asks her, "what's wrong?"

"Justin asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no," she says tightening her grip, "I feel really bad because I know he likes me a lot."

"Stevie, if you don't like him you shouldn't feel guilty about it, ok?" Zander says to a sad Stevie, "anyway I got you something, you know for Valentine's Day."

Zander hands her an ocean blue box. She takes it hesitantly and looks anyway him. She smiles and opens it. It was a guitar pick necklace. She looks at it and her eyes grow wide.

"Z, I can't acc-" Stevie starts but is cut off by Zander.

"Stevie, your my best friend, of course I would get you something for Valentine's Day."

Stevie smiles and says, "thanks Zander."

She hugs him as tight as she can and says, "you're the bestest best friend ever!"

* * *

"So, are you and Justin together now?" Kacey asks as soon as Stevie walks in.

"Umm, no we aren't actually. I just didn't like him like that I guess," Stevie replies, "now enough of the chitchat- where's Nelson?"

* * *

"Wow, the beach is really pretty," Grace says as she walks across the beach with Nelson.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Nelson says quietly.

Grace smiles and kisses his cheek. Nelsons eyes go wide but then go back to normal and he smiles.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of adding a new character. If you have any ideas, tell me in the reviews:**

 **1) Name**

 **2) Gender**

 **3) Physical appearance**

 **4) Instruments that they can play (if they can)**

 **5) Personality**

 **Thanks to whoever reviews with this information. Thanks darlings!**

 **~ Alexia**


End file.
